This Isn't a Fairy Tale
by Myra Dork
Summary: Who was Jack Bass to tell her what she could or could not do. Didn't he know how many times she helped them and nearly destroyed them? [series of oneshots: Jack x Georgie]
1. From a Humphrey to a Bass

Title: **This Isn't a Fairy Tale  
**

By:** Myra**

Ship: **Jack Bass x Georgina Sparks**

Status: **Incomplete [1/?]  
**

Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles on a Spark and Bass

[_this oneshot: Who was Jack Bass to tell her what she could or could not do. Didn't he know how many times she helped them and nearly destroyed them?_] **  
**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. But I swear that's it!  
**

Dedicated: To one of the greatest people alive, C! Love you, forever B to my S!

******WARNINGS: Spoilers on the series finale! ****I have no idea how Jack and Georgie will get together, only that there is a slight confirmation that they will be together. So this is canon/noncanon... Minor hints on Dangina lolol because I could ok?**

* * *

******It Started with a Humphrey and End With a Bass**

Georgina Sparks supposed it started after Chuck's downfall. Ideally she would have loved to help, well, as helpful as one could be in this situation. It's not as if she didn't know how to blackmail the Police Commissioner into letting Chuck go, but cue in Jack Bass. The older, if not sexier, Bass was doing everything in his power to get his nephew out of jail and essentially told her not to get involved. The nerve.

Didn't he know who she was.

At any rate, she sat in one of the bench in Central Park fuming. Who was Jack Bass to tell her what she could or could not do. Didn't he know how many times she helped them and nearly destroyed them?

She felt someone glazing down above her. She glanced up quickly to tell this lowlife to back off, but to her surprise it was Dan Humphrey. She certainly was not expecting this.

Georgie smirked broadly, "What can I do for you, Dan?" Wordless he handed her a stack of papers, and she took it without thought. He waited for her patiently for her to say anything, when she didn't he felt like he might have to explain.

"I figured with everything going on I'd write the unofficial story on you."

"Why? That wasn't part of the deal," she said pointedly.

"I know, but you were a big part on why I got anything written this summer, even though it cost me a lot of people I care about." Both knowing fully well who he was referring to.

"How is our favorite Blonde doing?" His face harden at that, but said nothing.

Having enough of sitting, she stood up with the stack in hand and started to walk away. Unfortunately, Dan did not know the meaning of a "walk off" and followed her.

"Read it," he insisted.

"I don't need to, but thank you for putting in the effort. I'm sure Phillip would appreciate it and maybe he can read it to Milo as a bed time story."

He touched her arm lightly, and she stopped.

"Look, we are not friends-"

"We're not?"she asked him while giving an incredulous look.

"Fine, we are," he said finally, "So I'm asking you as a friend to read it. It won't be published, and that's my only copy."

She nodded. "Why is this so important to you?"

He smiled- a smile was not familiar on seeing whenever she was with him-and said simply, "Because sometimes we need to put things into prospective."

Now it was his turn to walk away, but she didn't try to follow. She sat back down on the bench and began to read.

* * *

It felt like hours before someone graced her with their presence.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she heard a familiar Bass ask.

Unlike her usual chirpy-and somewhat standoff-manner she made no response. In fact, she still seemed to be engrossed by Dan's never ending story on her. She wasn't surprised that he wrote about her. It was to be expected after spending so much time together. Of course he would attempted to analysis her, but Manhattan's own Insider writer, hadn't quiet captured the full essence of Georgina Sparks.

That itself was slightly disappointing. Not that it was bad, like most of Dan's stories it was intriguing. Maybe that's why she pushed him so much that summer. Maybe they were friends.

"What no response? Little rude, don't you think?"

She looked mildly irritated, but keep on reading.

"Must be pretty-"

"Clearly it is, otherwise I would not be wasting my time reading it," she snapped, but that only made Jack smile. What he was so happy about, Georgina couldn't say. But he was someone else's problem not hers. Still she couldn't help but ask him.

He smirk and then answered, "The pleasant company, of course."

If Georgie didn't know better she would think that the older, still sexier and so incredibly annoying, Bass was attempting to flirt with her.

And of course he was, she was Georgina Sparks after all.

"Sad to say the feeling isn't mutual," she retorted back.

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

And all she could do was scoff at the attempt, "You allowed to try." And her thoughts went back to Dan's misinterpret essay on her. Someone would think Dan would have better sense than to add _that_.

"I receive some news that might interest you." And yet again, she thought of answer but she was nearly done with this paper.

"Well it would seem as though my nephew is being let out today."

"And why is that any of my concern? You didn't seem to need any of my help earlier when I offered my services," she mentioned darkly.

"Your services weren't required at the time, however I can think of other ways were they might be needed."

"Is that so?" She smirked. He was in way over his head if she thought she would cave before he did.

"Mhmm."

And just like that she had finished Dan's psychoanalysis on her.

"It's interesting," she said, "you can spend so much time with someone and not know then at all."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Dan Humphrey." Georgie answered as if that was answer all of life question. And then waving the stack of papers in her hand.

"The Brooklyn nobody?"

"He is someone." Feeling the need to defend her only friend, because really who else did she have? Phillip? "He is my meal ticket from this mundane life."

"What if there was another way out? Another way out of this mundane existence?"

"I don't see how-" And this was not the first time she had felt this way. This unlimited end of excitement, that she had not felt since her days as Gossip Girl.

"What if I was to show you-" And she briskly cut him off, "I'd say you'd be wasting you time."

"I don't think so."

She arched her perfect done eyebrow."What did you have in mind?"


	2. Which Bass to Blame

Title: **This Isn't a Fairy Tale  
**

By:** Myra**

Ship: **Jack Bass x Georgina Sparks**

Status: **Incomplete [2/?]  
**

Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles on a Spark and Bass

[_this oneshot: Jack supposes, after much consideration, that this might have been all __his_ fault.] **  
**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. But I swear that's it!  
**

Dedicated: To one of the greatest people alive, C! Love you, forever B to my S!

******WARNINGS: Spoilers on the series finale, really light on spoilers because really they were not much. But these one shots actually go together just out of order. I wanted to play around with the times, think 500 summer kind of order... just the order not the plot. This is a year or so after DS wedding. All canon pairings.**

* * *

******Which Bass is to Blame**

Jack supposes, after much consideration, that this might have been all _his_ fault. Of course, never one to acknowledge his mistakes, he would later go on to blame Georgina. Had he been able to turn his head to face her, he might have seen the death glare she was sending his way.

They both knew he was to blame for the state they were currently in. But how was he to know that they be on their backs, fully clothed, with the energy of an 80-year-old-man who probably couldn't even walk?

"If you ever," he heard her start to say, "put Milo and Henry in a room together, I will make sure you never use your favorite anatomy."

"You'd miss it too much," he manage to say.

"I'll make an exception," she deadpanned. He doesn't say much after that because he honestly thinks Georgina might actually be serious. Yet, he feels like he need to defend himself.

He explains that Chuck had been―well, not complaining per say―just abnormally tired. Well tired and a pain in his ass. Jack merely suggested that he and Blair take a weekend off away from the island.

"How does that even imply using us as babysitters? You know we had Milo this weekend," She scolded in her tired state, "And where on earth is Dorota?"

Really, he hadn't thought to ask.

"A simple no would have suffice."

He scoffed. "When?" he asked rhetorically, "When Blair nearly dumped him on our doorstep?"

"At least, Lena wasn't too much trouble," Georgina mentioned their one-year-old daughter, "Thankfully, we have competent employees."

Jack sighed at the mention of his daughter. He didn't even have a chance to see Lena all day considering he had been dealing with his stepson and his nephew's demonic child. He normally would have tucked her in, even with the additional nannies.

"Well Lena a good baby, a bit loud, but good," he said after while, "And somehow Milo's the most reasonable child in the entire world. Are you―"_  
_

"Ask Dan he was there," she shot back.

He would never admit it to her―not after all these years―but it almost bothered him that Georgie and he were friends. No, best friends, according Georgina. But he wasn't about to admit being a tiny bit jealous of Dan Humphrey of all people.

Jack still considered him a Brooklyn nobody, despite his marriage to Serena and his multiple best sellers. Dan would never be anyone to be threaten by.

"I'd rather be spared the details."

The only response he received from her was a light snore coming from her side. He turned his head to face his wife and decided next time to let Philip and his husband to babysit.

And thinking back on today, he blamed Henry Bass and his inability to stay still.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your support, like I was not expecting anyone to reading considering that J/G came literally out of nowhere. But I'm so happy you guys read. Like one of the best feelings is to read your thoughts on it, thank you.


	3. The Once and Future Milo Humphrey

Title: **This Isn't a Fairy Tale  
**

By:** Myra**

Ship(s): **Milo x Ana**, **Jack Bass x Georgina Sparks**

Status: **Incomplete [3/?]  
**

Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles on a Spark and Bass

[_this oneshot: ******The Once and Future Milo Humphrey: ** Milo Humphrey thinks Jack Bass might actually be out to kill him. Genuinely, he does. future!Milo fic_] **  
**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. But I swear that's it!  
**

Dedicated: To one of the greatest people alive, C! Love you, forever B to my S!

******WARNINGS: Spoilers on the series finale, really light on spoilers because really they were not much. But these one shots actually go together just out of order. I want everyone to understand that I have created this verse within this fandom. ********Ultimately what happens to these character in this story is what eventually comes out of my mind. There's only a few OC characters as I get into the future!fics... and I'll try not to jump around so much. After this I will go back probably pre-Blair having Henry.**

* * *

******The Once and Future Milo Humphrey**

Milo Humphrey thinks Jack Bass might actually be out to kill him. Genuinely, he does.

It wouldn't be the first time a Bass had killed someone or so the rumors went. Long before his cousin Henry was born, his father the Great Chuck Bass was said to have murdered his own father in cold blood—well, he was said to have thrown him off a building, but that all in the small details. He asked Jack about it once, but the uncle (and his step-father) of the said murdered merely scolded at Milo for listening to mindless gossip.

Being of sane mind, Milo now knows better than to ask Jack, his Aunt Blair, or even his own mother what happen that night of the then elder Bass was murdered. (He could ask Dorota whenever he gets a chance to, but that's getting a bit off topic.)

But that wouldn't be why Jack Bass was out to murder the only son of Georgina (nee-Sparks) Bass and – well he doesn't really even know who his father is. His up bring was very strange to say the least.

His real father was never mentioned and still pretty much a complete mystery. As far as he knows, his Uncle Dan is not the father either—despite having his name on the birth certificate. (He had to ask his mother about that one and she sent him to his Uncle Dan. He sat him down with him and explained his involvement in this birth. He did mention that his biological father might have been Russian, so that was a start.)

All Milo knew was one minute Dan was his father and the next he wasn't. And in all likeliness, Philip wasn't his father either.

Philip was in the picture until he turned 5. After that he disappeared for what seemed to be years—in Milo's opinion—but it was only a few months. Philip then reappeared and eventually remarried his partner Robert. (This was after his mother divorced Philip and remarried Jack. Milo hears that Philip wasn't too upset about it because he ended up with his divorced lawyer. So that went well, Milo supposes.)

Being raised by Jack, Georgina, and Philip and Robert was interesting. On Jack's part, he insisted on being referred as simply Jack—although it sounded a bit disrespectful to Milo. (He didn't question though.) Henry thought it was the greatest thing ever, once he was able to understand what was going on.

Henry even tried to call his Uncle Chuck by his first name. His Aunt Blair threatened to have Dorota wash Henry's mouth with soap if he so much as tried it. Henry, not one to having limitation—let alone rules—did it anyways. Needless to say, Henry was mortified of the lovable Polish housekeeper thereafter.

Then Lena was born, shortly after Milo turned 9 and Henry was 6. Milo had never felt so overprotective of anyone in his whole life.

Until he met Anastasia Kishlovsky.

He met Ana on accident when he was 12 and staying with his cousin Henry because his mother insisted on a 14th honeymoon in 5 years (well it felt like 14). He was just minding his own business and looking for food and bam… he crashed into her. He thinks maybe this moment might have contributed to his impending death.

Ana was the daughter of said the lovable Polish housekeeper and Vanya (the respectable Russian concierge who still was employed in the Palace Hotel). And might have accidentally fallen for her.

But again being of sane mind, Milo wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. He concluded that this was all an infatuation. It was really the only thing that made any sense because who falls in love with someone when they're 12?

But he saw more and more of her. She was beautiful and sincerely one of the kindest people he had ever met. He never had enough of her. Her golden brown hair and stunning blue eyes… Ana was some kind of goddess.

And that was enough of that. Milo was of rational mind and this girl turned his head into mush. He had to get away from her or he'd probably ended up writing poorly written angsty poetry that no one gave a damn about.

He tried asking his mother, who said she once felt that same puppy love. She ended up stalking him while they were at NYU together and then again after he started his second book. (It sounded suspiciously like she was talking about his Uncle Dan.) His mother finally ended the tale by saying:

"Milo that type of stalker love that you're feeling doesn't last; eventually you'll find someone who understands you."

But she was mostly wrong about that, that didn't mean he disregard her advice. He stayed away from Ana for over a year and a half. And if it wasn't for the fact that they went to the same school (St. Jude's and Constance Billard. Was this seriously the only school in all of Manhattan!?) they might have never seen one another. And that's probably how Milo would have preferred it.

He was caught staring at her and his friend made some crude remark that Milo brushed off and he made damn sure never to get caught again. (As well as keeping idiots away from her). Milo managed to avoid Ana all of their first semester of their freshman year until Christmas.

Christmas had changed everything.

While Milo was enjoying the nice view of Manhattan, Anna was apparently attempting to catch him alone. And mission accomplished.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She sounded a bit down. While he didn't bother to look over, he knew she must have hurt expression on her face. They were friends after all before he ditched her.

"So now I'm not good enough to speak to?" she insisted, "The Milo I knew would never dismiss me. The Milo I knew was…"

"Gone," he finished, but she just scoffed.

"Right, that's why you stare at me from across the courtyard?" He slowly turned to face his former-crush and gave her a somewhat bored expression.

"Nogalistic purpose, I can assure you." And this caused her to become angrier with him that he swore that she growled at him. Which would have been a turn on if they weren't fighting and they were in a slightly different position.

"I was your friend, and yet you treated me like I was toy that you got bored of. I want to know what I did." And that almost broke him because if anything this was entirely _his_ all fault. Not that he would tell her this.

"Nothing," he said instead.

"You are single-handedly the worst person I have ever met," she managed to spat out.

"Sorry you feel this way," he said softly, "Some things you're better off not knowing."

And the very minute he said it, he had regretted it immediately. "Not knowing what?" She eyed him curiously.

"I thought you were leaving." And she walked closer, and unfortunately for him he was already back behind a wall.

"And you're avoiding something." Her lopsided-grin was slowly becoming a full frontal smile. She was so close that Milo nearly forgot that he was suppose to get her to leave.

"I… I'm a Spark," he said finally, "We don't avoid anything."

"Then prove it." And before he could process what was going on, he kissed her… or she kissed him? All he knew was his mother was wrong and this wasn't "stalker love" or "puppy love". And what he was feeling while her lips were pressed again his was relief. That he finally got to kiss Anastasia Kishlovsky and nothing could ruin the moment.

That was until Jack walked in.

Ana was so embarrassed that she ran out and Jack merely cock his eyebrow and said, "We'll talk later."

But Jack didn't talk about the incident the next day or the day after. For nearly four days passed and Jack hadn't mentioned one word of it to Milo. That's when he decided that Jack was slowly trying to kill him.

Having enough of the mind games Milo decided that the best to go about this was to confront Jack and demand that he tell Milo what game was he playing at.

He entered Jack's office fully determine until he saw his mother on the chair sited opposite of Jack's desk. She looked so happy (about what he couldn't say) and there was a look of mischief on her face that indicated that she knew everything and nothing all at once.

"Milo, sweetheart, done sulking?" she asked almost politely and looked up to see her son.

"I don't know what you mean mom?" he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"You've been up in your room pacing so much that Lena is starting to worry about the mental state of her brother."

"Have a lot on my mind." He looked over at Jack and the older man smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess you won't be receiving any guest today," she said, almost giddy, "Jack, we might have to inform Miss Kishlovsky that she has to come back another day."

And Milo's face paled and the smirk on Jack Bass's face grew.

"She's in the living room," Jack informed a pale-face Milo, "I suggest you don't keep her waiting."

"Oh tell her she's welcomed any time," his mother added.

"Preferably when you're here," Jack also added after Milo was making his way out the door. And Milo could have sworn this was somehow all planned. But he made his way to the living room all the same.

When he got there Ana was looking around the spacious living room before her eyes landed on Milo. She smile light and Milo smiled back. And for the first time in five days, it didn't feel as though Jack was trying to kill him…

* * *

I hope you enjoy :D thanks for all you're lovely words!


	4. Defining the Relationship - Georgina

Title: **This Isn't a Fairy Tale  
**

By:** Myra**

Ship(s): J**ack Bass x Georgina Sparks, Dan x Georgie (friendship), hints of Dan x Serena**

Status: **Incomplete [4/?]  
**

Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles on a Spark and Bass

[_this oneshot: **DTR: **There was no flowers, no declaration of love, and there was most certainly no DTR as far as Georgie was concern. Part one_] **  
**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. But I swear that's it!  
**

Dedicated: To one of the greatest people alive, C! Love you, forever B to my S! And everyone who reviewed, jfc you all are amazing. And to that anon who message me, made my day.

******WARNINGS: Spoilers on the series finale, really light on spoilers because really they were not much. But these one shots actually go together just out of order. I want everyone to understand that I have created this verse within this fandom. ********Ultimately what happens to these character in this story is what eventually comes out of my mind. There's only a few OC characters as I get into the future!fics... and I'll try not to jump around so much. This is more of my time-stream, post what happens at the park chpt 1. **

* * *

******Defining the Relationship - Georgina's Side**

******(Part 1)**

There was no flowers, no declaration of love, and there was most certainly no DTR as far as Georgie was concern.

She wasn't sure who began this… well, whatever it was and of course she wouldn't consider it some type of relationship. She guessed—at best— that it was a fling, but that sounded very high school-y and she was well past that stage in her life. In fact she couldn't remember most of her high school experience, so the idea of this would-be fling was moot point. She wasn't even sure of where this was going, if she was being honest with herself.

She had no idea what to make of Jack Bass, or how he had just become a constant in her mundane-ish life. Still, somehow between that initial met at the park and now, Jack was just always there. Whether it was her fault because she allowed it or his because he clearly could not resist her charm, she couldn't say.

Georgie wasn't sure when he started coming around more often than not. Or even when Jack started to get use to Milo's presence and vice versa. She couldn't—for the likes of her—remember Philip complaining that Milo was being raised by the uncle of a murdered and then her asking for a divorce. She did remember that it was the first time Jack and her fucked on the counter of the kitchen table of the townhouse that she shared with Philip. That was nice, actually it was incredible. She had to take some credit for it being amazing, considering that she was the one who initiated it.

She doesn't remember the messy divorce because who wants to remember their first marriage that eventually was suppose to crumble? Especially, when said the person who got divorce, hasn't even reached their 30s.

How awful.

Still not the end of the world and Georgie has seen and done worst. She does what she does best at time of crisis; she suppresses this memory like she has with so many other things. _It's better this way_, she reminds herself, _it isn't like Philip won't bounce back_.

And he does, with his divorce lawyer. _Robert Wyle_. It doesn't sting and in fact she's happy for him, she isn't so happy that he abandons her five year old son one day out of the blue. But still happy that he's finally getting some love that he never got from her. And she wonders when she turned so soft, she blames Jack of course.

But Milo… oh Milo. He doesn't ask questions and while she knows it must hurt him, he didn't react. He was still the same passive child from before Philip's departure and he still acted as if Philip would turn up every day. Jack assumed he was in shock and maybe some therapy might do him some good, but Georgie refused to send him to a shrink on the count that she had seen a few doctors and they were absolutely no help at all.

When Philip returned, Milo finally cracked and hid away in his room for five days. There in after, every time Milo couldn't face something he hid from the world, until he reached a solution. She figures when he got older, his room wouldn't be where he'd run to. But that was another matter for a later day.

Still there's not a lot that Georgie wants to remember, and that's fine with her. Such as every time that Jack has mentioned the word 'relationship' and his endless talks about adopting Milo. She didn't remember them being that serious.

But he's persistence... And she's in denial. It was Dan who brought that all to a halt. It was during their weekly brunch meets, the ones that neither Jack nor Blondie approved but they did it anyways.

"Have you been listening?" Dan asked impatiently.

"No." She had no reason to lie to Dan, considering that he was one of the only people she could rely on besides Jack. In the passing years, Dan had turned into one of Manhattan's top best sellers to New York Times columnist. Serena and him had broken up as it would seem and Dan was having a bit of difficulty trying to process that. But there was only so much whining one could do in the past god knows how many years.

Yet, this was Dan.

Dan, who had been amazingly supportive of her 'relationship' with Jack, had given her decent advice, and was asking for the same courtesy. She hated feeling this pang of guilt that she couldn't care less that Serena had walked out on him again. But this was Dan, her best friend who was still asking stupid questions.

At least he stopped looking offended by her bluntness.

"Actually, this isn't about Serena." Georgina cocked her eyebrow and waited for the very analytic Dan Humphrey to continue. "Not in a sense anyways, she went to L.A. and… But actually I wanted to talk about is Milo."

"What about Milo?" she asked, "Last time I checked he was in perfect health…"

"Not that I don't believe that he isn't," he paused for dramatic effect, "but how are you with the adoption and everything? And do I get a say? I mean, I know technically Milo isn't mine, but my name was on that certificate."

"Nothing is set in stone," she answered briskly, "And not to worry Humphrey, Milo is still a Humphrey. I do owe you that much after all."

Dan grimaced. "The details are still engraved in my mind, thanks." Georgina smirked and it faltered after a moment of silence.

"He won't leave," Dan said after a moment, "he stayed this long, didn't he?"

"I'm not… I'm not questioning whether he's staying or not," she said defiantly, "Jack adopting Milo is so much more… It… Milo won't take to kindly when someone else leaves."

"At the risk of my own neck, Jack loves Milo," he said it in that a matter-of-fact voice of his, "and you guys have formed his odd family…"

Georgie snort. "I think I've had too much of this feel good movie scene for one day." She got up and left some money on the table. "This was fun, same time next week?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, sure," he sounded defeated, but then added, "He loves you, and you have been dancing around the issue long enough. Don't you…"

"Goodbye Dan."

Without another word Georgie left Dan alone with his thoughts and leaving her to wondering about a few things.

* * *

I hope you enjoy :D thanks for all you're lovely words!


End file.
